The Skater Girl
by Person3162012
Summary: They were the only topic in the hallways The Skater girls had saved three nerds & put the most feared bullies anywhere to shame No one knew who they were or what they looked like All they knew was that the girls where there when needed and gone when not
1. Chapter 1

"I swear I don't have any money!" Arthur screamed, terrified. Rodney the neighborhood terror had him by the collar oh his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Rodney asked threateningly, shoving Arthur up on the brick wall. "Cuz I saw you with a twenty when you left this morning!"

"I spent it on lunch and a haircut and I left the rest as a tip!" he squeaked, terrified in the dark alley. Both boys' necks snapped to left at the sound of skateboards.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a voice that resounded all around them.

"Help! H-" Arthur shouted, but was muffled by Rodney's hand.

"Beat it!" Rodney shouted. "Or you'll get it too!"

"Wouldn't that be a shame, Rodney?" another voice asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" Rodney asked. His question was greeted with laughter that sparkled all around them. "Wh-who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." said a monster voice. Rodney squealed in pain and fell to the ground as something hit him in the groin. Hard.

"Run Arthur!" the second voice shouted. He didn't need telling twice.

"We'll leave you to think about what you've done." two voices rang out in the dark alley, followed by the scraping of two skateboards. Rodney was left in darkness, the only sound being his own whimper of pain.

XxXxXx

Snow and Tara were skateboarding around looking for trouble. They had decided to be superheroes and were so far being successful. They had just completed their second raid with triumph. Snow was sleeping over at Tara's, but had to go home tomorrow after church so they wanted to get one last raid in.

"Come on, Tar! I think I heard someone!" Snow whispered. In the not so distance they heard "I spent it on lunch and a haircut and I left the rest as a tip!"

"They're in the alley!" Tara whispered back. They rode the skateboards into the alley and could practically feel the boys eyes in their direction.

"Is there a problem here?" Snow's voice echoed.

"Help! H-" said the nerdy boy with glasses that was against the wall before the tall, strong, beefy boy covered his mouth with a chubby hand.

"Beat it or you'll get it too!" the fat one shouted.

"Wouldn't be a shame, Rodney?" Tara asked. She recognized the idiot from school. He had been held back about four times and was twice as tall and large as any student there. Snow looked at Tara through her night vision goggles and watched her mouth 'Arthur.'

"H-how do you know my name?" Rodney asked, terrified. The girls laughed together just to scare him more. "Wh-who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Snow replied in her monster voice before kicking him in the crotch from behind. Hard. He squealed like the pig he was and released Arthur as he fell to the ground. "Run Arthur!" Snow told him and Snow didn't think she ever seen someone as dorky as him move so quickly.

"We'll leave you to think about what you've done." they said. It was what they always told the 'bad guy' after a raid and they skateboarded away leaving Rodney in the dark. They reached Tara's house quicker than usual.

"That was awesome!" Tara whispered as they entered the dark house.

"I know. I can't believe the old 'worst nightmare' cliché worked." Snow whispered back. They were supposed to be sleeping.

"That was your best idea ever, Snow! Remind me how you thought of it."

"Well, Elizabeth was watching VeggieTales and the Larryboy theme song comes on and I heard 'there's no need to panic cuz this guy is manic and you know that he'll save the day' and I just thought it'd be cool to be a symbol of hope. A superhero."

"Okk. Nevermind. Come on let's get to my room before my folks see that we're gone." they rushed up the stairs and fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

**Hi guys! I know, I have a lot of active stories, but I **_**am**_** keeping up with them. I haven't updated Rotten Peaches because I want to know where you guys want me to end it so PLEASE VOTE! Only one person has voted and I need to know what the majority want. Anyway, Jareth will be here in a few chapters. I promise. Oh and any story with Snow in it means there is no Sarah unless I say different. Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tara walked into school on Monday and did a double take. Nearly every space on the wall was covered in a blue poster. It had two female silhouettes with skate boards. The top had bold-face pink capitol letters that read: HAVE YOU SEEN THE SKATER GIRLS? The bottom was cut up in slips with a phone number on them. "Wow." Tara breathed.

Tara tried to go about her day like normal, but everywhere she went the only topic anyone could talk about was the Skater Girls. Who were they? Arthur's social status had flown through the roof. You could find him easily by just looking where the most people were. Everyone wanted to know who the skater girls were. Some kids even bugged Tara until she shouted "I don't give a coconut's milk who the Skater Girls are!" silencing the cafeteria. She left abruptly to avoid the new onslaught of students who wanted to know why she didn't care. Tara sighed as she got to the peacefully empty bathroom. 'Why couldn't they just give it up and mind their own beeswax.' she thought bitterly.

XxXxXx

That had been the longest week of Tara's life. Everyone had bugged her to no end about the Skater Girls. They didn't even let up when she threatened to rip out their throats and shove them up their backsides. Thankfully, it was the weekend and Snow had convinced her parents to let her sleepover Tara's place again. Snow would be here any minute. A knock at the door told her the wait was over.

"'Sup Tar!" Snow greeted with a cheery smile. "I can't believe I escaped that prison!"

"I've been living in two." Tara replied, glumly.

"What?"

"School's been horrible. All anyone can talk about are the amazing Skater Girls and who are they? And I wonder if they like Arthur? And will they call me? So now instead of a breath of fresh air. School's just prison part two." Tara explained.

"Welcome to my life. I have my mom on my back 24/7 and she won't leave me alone!" Snow said as they got in Tara's room. "Do you still wanna do it?"

"Well, if we don't they ask where they went and if we do its new sections of the same topic. Let's just do it." Tara sighed.

"Cool." Snow said, her smile back. "I got masks and outfits so we can be cooler."

"Seriously?" Tara asked, eyebrows raised.

"Shut up! They're cool." she replied, digging through her backpack. "Oh! And we need names."

"The Skater Girls isn't enough?" Tara complained.

"No I mean names to call each other on the job cuz they'll know it's you if I call you Tara." Snow explained.

"Fine, I'll be... Skyler." she decided.

"I'll be... Mary."

"Mary? Really?" Tara asked as Snow nodded. "You cannot be a skateboarding super hero with a name like Mary." she sneered.

"Fine, how's... AJ?"

"Much cooler. So where are they outfits and masks?"

"Oh! They're right here." she replied digging something out of her sleepover bag. She pulled out two outfits.

"That looks promising." Tara said sarcastically.

"What? Just put it on." Snow ordered giving her one. They consisted of light, black pants, a dark blue for Tara hot pink for Snow shirt with baggy sleeves that fell over their shoulders, and black with silver accents abdominal cover (picture Snow White's battle outfit from Mirror Mirror. Tara's is an exact copy, while Snow's is hot pink instead of blue). The masks covered the area around the eyes and matched each girl's shirt.

"I like it." Tara proclaimed.

"Good cuz now they're our uniforms. Now take it off before your parents see it."

"Fine. Wanna watch a movie?" Tara suggested as she got into her clothes.

"Sure. You got Superman?" Tara gave her a look. "What? We'll get ideas."

Tara sighed. "Come on I think it's downstairs."

XxXxXx

"Eleven o'clock. Come on, Tar. Let's suit up." Snow said as the got their uniforms and skateboard gear on. They snuck out the front door careful not to make any noise.

"Trouble here we come." Tara said. In the distance they heard Arthur squeak. "How stupid can you get Arthur." she cursed quietly. They skateboarded to the same alley they saved Arthur from last week.

"Is there still a problem boys? Cuz I though we solved that last week." Snow remarked, her voice echoing though annoyed.

"Not my problem. Yours." came Rodney's deep voice from behind them.

"Rea-!" Tara tried to speak, but stopped when Rodney grabbed her arm roughly. Snow's shout told Tara that she had been grabbed too.

"Easy Rodney. We can't have bruised girlfriends." Arthur stated smugly. 'Girlfriends?' Snow thought alarmed. Arthur stepped up to them. "Now let's see who's behind the masks. Pink or blue? Hmmm. Pink. My girlfriend can't be all tomboy, can she?"

"Girlfriend?" Snow asked. "Why would I do that?"

"Perfect, I like my girls feisty. Its so cute. If you want to keep your identities a secret you'll have to date us." Arthur explained.

"Us?" Tara asked, slightly scared.

"Yes, you'll be mine." Rodney whispered in Tara's ear making her cough from his bad breath. "I like my girls tough so he gets the girly one."

"Hey, Arthur, do you know what happened to the boy who cried wolf?" Snow asked as Arthur put his hand up to take off her mask.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"He got eaten." Snow answered before kicking him in the crotch and swinging back her leg to kick Rodney in the same place. They made sounds like wounded dogs as Rodney released them and dropped to the ground. Snow bent down so that her face was centimeters from Arthur's. "Tell the people to stop rumoring. It's rude." Snow and Tara skateboarded away.

"Idiots." Tara whispered to Snow.

"Tell me about it." Snow replied.

XxXxXx

"11:05 ready?" Arthur whispered. He was so excited! He and Rodney were going to catch the Skater Girls! And make them their girlfriends!

"Ready." Rodney agreed and backed into the wall, hidden. Arthur let out a terrified squeak and waited for the sound of skateboards. The Skater Girls didn't fail, he could hear them come around the corner.

"Is there still a problem boys? Cuz I though we solved that last week." the pink one remarked, her voice echoing though annoyed.

"Not my problem. Yours." said Rodney stepping behind them.

"Rea-!" the blue one tried to speak, but stopped when Rodney grabbed the girls arms roughly and the pink one shouted.

"Easy Rodney. We can't have bruised girlfriends." Arthur stated. Stepping up to them. "Now let's see who's behind the masks. Pink or blue? Hmmm. Pink. My girlfriend can't be all tomboy, can she?"

"Girlfriend?" the pink one spat. "Why would I do that?"

"Perfect, I like my girls feisty. Its so cute. If you want to keep your identities a secret you'll have to date us." Arthur explained.

"Us?" the blue one asked, scared.

"Yes, you'll be mine." Rodney whispered in her ear making her cough from his bad breath. "I like my girls tough so he gets the girly one."

"Hey, Arthur, do you know what happened to the boy who cried wolf?" the pink one asked as Arthur put his hand up to take off her mask.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"He got eaten." the pink one answered before kicking him in the crotch and swinging back her leg to kick Rodney in the same place. They made sounds like wounded dogs as Rodney released them and dropped to the ground. She bent down so that her face was centimeters from Arthur's. Her eyes were such a lovely green Arthur thought. "Tell the people to stop rumoring. It's rude." and that was all she said before they skateboarded away.

XxXxXx

"Well, from now on Arthur's on his own I guess." Tara stated.

"Definitely. Come on, I think I heard someone." Snow said as they skateboarded toward the sound. "Shh. Listen."

"You will marry my daughter, Jareth!" said an angry voice before they heard a punch land and a pained groan. Tara mouthed 'Jareth' to Snow with a sneer.

"I told you, Arwel! I refuse to!" shouted another voice before another punch landed. Snow mouthed 'Arwel?' to Tara.

"These people are so stupid." Snow whispered to Tara before they stepped in the alley. Snow walked up behind 'Arwel' who had 'Jareth' up against the wall by the scruff of his shirt. They seemed to have beaten each other up pretty well. Jareth had a bloody lip and a smashed hand and had obviously been hit in the gut several times. From what they could see of Arwel, he had too, as well as a bleeding head cut. Snow kicked Arwel in the crotch hard before pulling her foot back at a right angle so that he fell forward in his face. "It's that easy, Jareth." she said before ducking to avoid a surge of magic. "Dude! Chill or be chilled!"

"Sorry. Instinct." Jareth apologized before kicking Arwel sharply who let out a whimper. "How did you do that?"

"What get him on the ground?" Tara asked as he nodded.

"It wasn't that hard. You just kick them where it hurts. Later dude!" Snow said as they rode away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Jareth called after them, but they ignored him. They kept going and he poofed in front of them and grabbed one of each girls arms firmly. Apparently, his hand was better. "Who are you?"

"Again?" Tara groaned.

"Ugh! Can't these people just be glad we saved them and walk away?" Snow asked and she turned to Jareth. "Buzz off or I'll get you like I got your friend."

"Who are you?" he asked dangerously.

"Check any wall at the middle school, bozo." Tara snapped.

"Who are you?" he asked, getting more menacing each time he asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Snow replied in her monster voice and then Snow and Tara laughed.

"Who are you?" he asked, tightening his grip.

"I'm AJ and that's Skyler." Snow answered. "Can we go now?"

"Not until I get your real names." Snow was shocked. 'How had he known? Then again, everyone in the superhero business did.' she thought.

Snow sighed. "I'm Mary and this is Emily." she said defeatedly, hoping the act would convince him.

"I said your real names." he repeated, almost growling.

"Snow and Tara! Now buzz off!" Tara shouted.

"Fine." he agreed and he poofed away.

"How did he do that!" Tara asked.

"Don't know. Don't really care, I'm just glad he's gone. You ready to be done for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm done with excitement for tonight. Maybe less psychos will be out tomorrow." Tara agreed.

"Yeah."

**Long chapter, I hope to get them all this long. Guess what? They parts they took me the longest were finding a name for Arwel and getting the correct spelling of psycho. Tell me what you think in a review. Oh, and I won't be releasing the next chapter until I get reviews from two people. I need to know if I should continue this story or if it's just junk. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! Can you believe I haven't posted in _three days_? I've been busy and lazy. My apologies. Enjoy!**

Jareth paced back and forth in his throne room, lost in thought. Overnight Tara and Snow had become the most famous mortals in the Underground. They had beat Arwel! But now everyone wanted them. Everyone wanted the mortals who had taken Arwel down in one blow. Mostly Snow as she had done the actual 'taking down' but Tara was an excellent asset as well. It didn't help that they were both beautiful. Yes, they were twelve, but if they were brought to the Underground they would appear twenty as all mortals did. Why had they done that? He was about to get him, but no they had to step in and 'save' him. This was going to be a disaster.

XxXxXx

Saturday came and went and the girls were lying in bed pretending to sleep so that Tara's parents would fall asleep and they could sneak out. Eleven o'clock came and the girls got dressed and put their hair up in side ponys, praying that they wouldn't run into idiots. "Ready?" Snow whispered.

"Ready." Tara said as they snuck out on their skateboards. They skated around for about ten minutes before they heard a cry. It was so short they almost missed it. "H-!" it said, but was obviously cut off by something or someone. They skated towards the sound following it into a new alley.

"Problems?" Snow asked before she felt someone very strong grab both her arms.

"AGAIN?" Tara asked, clearly irked.

"Yes." they heard Arthur's voice.

"Again." Snow groaned. "Buzz off and let us go or you'll regret it." she threatened as Arthur and Rodney laughed.

"I'll take my chances. Now let's see the beauty behind the mask." Arthur said stepping into the half-light. Snow couldn't hate him more at the moment, but she felt a little part of her be happy that he had cleaned up a bit and got a new outfit so that he didn't look so dorky.

"Why was this a good idea?" Tara asked Snow.

"It wasn't." Snow replied ruefully.

"Such fire." Arthur purred, stepping up to her. "And it's all mine."

"Not likely." Snow spat and kicked him hard in the place. Arthur smirked, unphased.

"Did you really think we'd repeat that mistake?" he asked with amusement. "Athletic cups can be very helpful in things other than athletics."

"Congratulations." Snow said sarcastically.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed." Arthur replied.

"Here's an idea." Tara said. "Shut up."

"No." Rodney said.

"Come on. Let's just find out who they are." Arthur suggested impatiently. He reached up to take Snow's mask off as she bit at his finger. "Not very friendly, are we?" he asked before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Snow's head snapped towards Tara's.

"That SO does not count." she insisted.

"Agreed." Tara replied.

"Do that again and you WILL regret it more than you will this." Snow told him as he yawned.

"I'm not scared of you." Arthur said.

"Mistake number one." Snow replied.

"I don't think so." he said stepping up to her about to take off her mask, but she swung forward and kicked him with full force and both feet in the chest, knocking him to the ground and the wind out of him.

"Just because you blocked the primary target doesn't mean we can't hurt you." Tara said before kicking her capturer in the balls. He let her go with a yelp and fell to the ground.

"Next time make sure everyone has one of them fancy things." Snow said after doing the same to her holder. The girls went up to Rodney and each gave him a hard punch in the face before he could react and they rode away.

"This is ridiculous." Tara said.

"Yeah, I guess." Snow agreed. "Ugh! This was so fun the first time!"

"I know right?" Tara said before they rode into something very solid.

"S-sorry." Snow said, regaining her balance. "You came out of nowhere."

"I know." said the tall, dark shape. The girls went to go around them, but found themselves surrounded.

"Excuse us." Tara said trying to go past them.

"Get them." the first one said and before the girls knew it they were being held by at least six hands each. "What do we have here?" he asked crouching down to Snow's level.

"Trouble." Snow replied and kicked him hard in the groin. He grimaced painfully, but ignored the blow.

"Feisty that one." said the male in his deep voice.

"Wow, Sky, look. Idiot number one said that last night. It must be true." Snow said sarcastically. "Ow!" she cried when a hand left her arm to grab her pony.

"What do you want?" Tara asked.

"You." he answered simply.

"Why?" Snow asked through a wince, someone was still pulling her ponytail.

"That is not your concern. Now." he instructed his men and the put drugged cloths over Snow and Tara's mouths. Snow held her breath and pretended to faint so they would remove the cloth. It worked and she was still conscious when they tied her tightly... to a chair? Since when were there chairs on sidewalks? They hadn't gone anywhere, had they? "Guard them and get me when they wake up."

"Yes, sir." said several guards. Snow listened for the sound of the man's footsteps and the slam of a door. 'A door?' Snow thought. 'We're OUTSIDE! Aren't we?' she took a slow breathe through her nose and did not smell the clean night air. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of metalic, stale air. 'Ok, inside. WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!' she thought, panicked when she heard Tara stir. Snow 'woke up' with her so it wasn't suspicious.

"Where are we?" Snow demanded, looking around. She was in what appeared to be the strangest dungeon she'd ever seen. Well, imagined as she had never actually seen a dungeon. It had thick concrete walls and a thick steel door. There was no source of light, but the whole room was illuminated. It was mostly clean and besides the structure, the only item that gave her an inkling that it was a dungeon were the rusting chains hanging from the ceiling.

"That was fast. I'll get him." a guard offered and walked out the door. In a blink he was back with the man.

"Good you're awake." the man said in his unnaturally deep voice.

"Yes, fantastic. Where are we?" Tara snapped.

"The Underground." he answered.

"The Underground?" Snow asked skeptically as he nodded. "As in the place where Faes, fairies, dragons, and other mythical creatures live?" he nodded solemnly. "Like 'A land serene, a crystal moon?' she sang amusedly.

"Yes." the man answered in all seriousness. Tara and Snow started laughing.

"You can't be serious." Tara said.

"I am."

"Great, psychos part two." Snow said sarcastically. "Who are you?"

"The King of the Dragons, but you may call me Koad as husband and wife should use first names." he said.

"Husband and wife?" she asked. "Over my dead body."

"No, but I'll be over your live one soon." He said suggestively.

"Ew! No!" Snow shouted, disgusted.

"You don't have a choice." he stated simply.

"You want me to be Queen of the Dragons?" Snow repeated, incredulously.

"No. I don't want it I will make it so and then I will have the most powerful kingdom of them all."

"Because of me?" Snow asked.

"Naturally. Release them and prepare them for the royal wedding." he said as he left. The guards untied them and instantly they jumped to their feet ready to fight, but they lost their balance. 'I was not this tall before.' Snow thought. She heard taunting laughter around her as she caught her balance and kicked the nearest guard where it hurts and instantly all hands were upon her again. Tara ran to her rescue and used the same trick Snow had used on Arwel on two of the guards before they turned to her and Snow was able to take two down. There was one left, but he looked between the two girls and ran out the door only to return with the Dragon King. "And here I thought you were going to cooperate."

"Well, that was wishful thinking." Tara pointed out. BOOM! Something had made a hole in the wall. It climbed over the rubble and struck a dramatic pose.

"It is I, the pixie king. Come to rescue you from the clutches of the Dragon King." the shape said dramatically. It then rushed forward and grabbed the girls and poofed all three of them away.

**Cliffhanger! _Please_ leave a review! They help me write. Also, VOTE! And, on a completely unrelated note, I'm running in a 5K for my church so PM if you have any tips. Right now I'm running the perimeter of a baseball field ten times in the morning! Please review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had caught his breathe and stood up. He sighed. He messed up. Again. She would never like someone as dorky as him so he had stepped it up, cleaned up, changed his general demeanor, but he didn't think it was enough. So he had decided to hold something over her so that she would have to be his girlfriend and maybe grow to just generally like him, but now it seemed like that would never be the case. "Ow!" he heard her call in the distance. 'Crap.' he thought. 'She bit off more than she can chew.' He ran towards the sound to see her and her friend being held by six big strong adults! 'How did she manage to do _that_?' He watched as they put a cloth over her mouth until she passed out. Anger flared inside him. 'How _dare _they handle her like that!' he thought as he ran forward to get them. An extremely stupid idea, but he had to do something. But before he could reach them they were gone, leaving behind black glitter. 'Glitter?' he thought. 'Glitter! Uncle Jareth does that!' Arthur pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number.

XxXxXx

Jareth was sitting on his throne, mildly wondering if it was physically possible for the goblins to be quiet. Ring! Ring! His phone buzzed. 'Great.' he thought. The only person who had his number was his nephew, Arthur, and he knew how busy Jareth always was. So he would only call for emergencies.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Uncle Jareth!"

"Hello Arthur."

"Um... Do you know which king uses black glitter?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

"Ya know. When they poof away which king leaves black glitter?" he explained.

"The Dragon King, why?"

"Cuz last weekend Rodney got me again and these girls showed up and-"

"Do they wear pink and blue outfits?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw them last night."

"_They _saved _you_?" he asked incredulously.

"No! I almost had Arwel! They just... stepped in!" Jareth defended.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"What about the girls?"

"The Dragon King took them!"

"What?" Jareth asked, shocked.

"The Drago-"

"I heard you."

"Can you get me to the Underground so I can save the pink one?"

"The pink one?" Jareth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Just _the pink one_? You don't even know her name?"

"Well, they kind of wear masks do I don't know who they are."

"You like her?"

"Yes."

"Cute, Arthur, so you plan to save her and she'll fall in love with you?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Ok, first thing if you save her, but not her friend she won't like you because they are obviously close."

"Ok, anything else?"

"She rides a skateboard."

"Yeah, so?" Arthur asked, not seeing his point. He already knew she rode a skateboard.

"She must be a tomboy and so just saving her won't win her heart."

"Crap, why not?"

"Because tomboys are tomboys because they want to be able to do things for themselves. Unlike other girls who sit and wait for a guy to do those things. But all is not lost because a girl is a girl is a girl. So all you have to do is find out her special something that really impresses her."

"Yeah, because that won't be hard." he said sarcastically.

"I said saving her won't win her heart, but it should get you some major points in her book depending on how you do it and what you've done previously."

"Like hire people to hold her still while I unmask her so make her be my girlfriend by threatening to reveal her identity?" he suggested.

"You did that?" Jareth asked incredulously, although a bit of him was proud that his nephew had done something so devious to get a girl.

"Twice."

"Then if you rescue her correctly it will only be a few points."

"Great. Can you just get me there?"

"Yeah." Jareth said as he poofed to Arthur.

XxXxXx

The girls and the Pixie King poofed into what was clearly a throne room in a puff of yellow glitter.

"I have rescued you from the clutches of the Dragon King." he said dramatically as he strode over to his throne and sat with an over done flourish. "You now owe your very lives to me and therefore I shall make you my queen and you my concubine."

"Ew! No!" Snow and Tara shouted together. The Pixie King raised an eyebrow.

"I have had women throw themselves at me." he said as he flipped his long wavy brown hair. "And you say no?"

"Yes, you see we don't '_want_' you and we were doing find on our own. If you hadn't noticed we had taken down five guards before you arrived and 'saved' us." Snow snapped.

"I see. Guards!" he called and two guards entered on cue. "Take these heifers to the dungeons." he ordered and each guard grabbed a girl and exited the throne room.

"What did he call us?" Tara asked.

"Heifers." Snow answered as Tara gave her the 'that doesn't help _at all'_ look. "Heifer means a female cow that has never had a baby so he called us cows. It's strange that he called us that because the only time I've ever even heard the word is in the Bible when Samson is enraged at the Philistines and refers to his fiancé as such. But no one talks like that anymore."

"Thank you Mrs. Webster." Tara said.

"Shut up." a guard said.

"I'm s-sorry." Snow said, tears rolling down her face.

"Are you crying?" the guard asked.

"N-no." Snow said, putting on her best tragic little hero act.

"Why are you going to the dungeon?" he asked.

"B-because I r-refused t-to be hi-his q-queen." Snow said sadly.

"And you?" the other guard asked Tara.

"I d-didn't w-want to be h-his c-c-conc-cub-bine!" she wailed pathetically, knowing waterworks were their only hope considering the guards were wearing armor.

"Neither shall occur." Snow's guard said.

"W-what?" Snow asked, feigning hopeful confusion.

"You are not suited to be the Pixie Queen. You shall be the Centaur Queen." he replied and all four poofed away in a puff of green glitter. They reappeared in a dungeon. "You have two choices." he said bluntly. "Stay here until you agree to be my queen and queen's lady in waiting or do so now."

"I have a question before I choose." Snow said.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Why does everyone want me as queen?" she asked.

"That is irrelevant to my question."

"Dungeon." Snow decided. "I hope you understand what I am implying by choosing as such."

"I do and I am taking the dungeon off of your list of choices." he said.

"Terrific." Tara said sarcastically.

"I know what happened in the Dragon Kingdom so here's what we're gonna do. You will prepare for the wedding separately. If you don't cooperate." he said, nodding at Tara. "you will be killed. If you don't cooperate, she will be killed."

"Wait, why can't she be killed?" Tara asked.

"Because she is more valuable than you." he replied.

"Thanks for the boost in self-esteem." Tara said sarcastically.

"Go." the Centaur King said, dismissing her and a guard. "Come." he said, leading Snow out of the dungeon. They walked through several corridors and up many stairs, he seemed to be trying to tire her out, but Snow refused as her own quiet rebellion. She stood tall and proud and kept up easily. "We're here." he said as they approached a door. He opened it and all but pushed her in before slamming it shut. There were three maids who rushed to her and began to prepare her for the wedding. They were very efficient. In fifteen minutes she had a manicure, make-up done, and her hair was done up. They showed her her admittedly beautiful dress, it was a simple ivory ball gown, but extremely elegant. They helped her into it and led her to another room where she was told to wait until further instruction. She was soon joined by Tara who was in a simple light green bridesmaids dress.

"I don't think ten professionals could do that that fast." Tara said.

"I don't think twenty could." Snow agreed as silver glitter filled the air. "Great. What are you? The Elf King or the Unicorn King?"

"I am not a king." the handsome male told them. He appeared to be around twenty with piercing blue eyes and even soft dark brown hair.

"Then what do you want? I'm trying to ruin my life." Snow said.

"I'm here to save you from that." he said.

"Ya know, I wish I could believe you, but the last two times we were 'rescued' we were threatened with a dungeon and betrothed to a king." Snow said, her irritation showing.

"Well, I don't want to betroth you to anyone at the moment so this is your way out of all that." he said, offering her a hand.

"Can't get worse than this." she said as she took his hand and Tara took hers. They poofed away, barely catching a glimpse of the enraged face of the Centaur King standing the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

They poofed into the center of the Goblin Throne room in a shower of silver glitter. "Thanks." Tara said as soon as she saw the were clearly not in the Centuar Kingdom.

"You're welcome." the male answered, looking at Snow.

"Who are you?" was Snow's immeadiate question.

"You don't remember me?" the male asked. "I'm hurt."

"Too bad we don't care." Snow replied snippedly, still suspicious as she caught sight of the Goblin King on the throne who was clearly amused by the scene. "I know you!"

"Indeed." Jareth answered smoothly. "Although, you weren't exactly in the same attire last time." he said, eyeing their dresses.

"Nor are you. I don't see the signifigance." Snow shot back.

"Why so hostile?" Jareth asked, putting his face directly in front of Snow's.

"I have good reason. Just like you have good reason to brush your teeth." Snow told him, trying to get him out of her face.

"And what good reason, have you, pray tell, to be so hostile?" he asked, not moving.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed, is he?" Tara asked Snow.

"Ruhtra, show them their rooms." he ordered as the male that rescued them guided them out of the room. He led them up several stair cases and hallways and they took countless turns. Snow tried to keep track, but she lost her place when they took seven lefts with no staircases without passing something twice. After at least an hour, Ruhtra stopped.

"This is it." he said indicating a door. Snow walked in without a word as Tara thanked Ruhtra before walking in.

"What was that about?" Snow accused.

"What, he's _cute_." Tara pointed out.

"And?"

"Shut up, Snow." Tara said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just _concerned_ cuz you can't just go around flirting with people from another world. Especially a world where people are tripping over each other to get to us. Who knows why they want me as Queen? It could be really bad!"

"Yes, I'm sure as soon as they crown you they'll drag you to a torture chamber." Tara said sarcastically.

"So you _want_ to be a concubine?"

"Honestly, I have _no_ idea what that means. I just said 'ew' cuz it sounded bad." Tara admitted.

"I'm getting you a dictionary for Christmas." Snow promised as they sat on the bed in the middle of the room. "A concubine is a woman who lives with a man, typically royalty, but isn't married to them. Traditionally, the man rapes them so, basically, a concubine is a sex slave."

"Eeeeeewwww!" Tara exclaimed.

"Duh."

"But he said he was taking us away from that." Tara contradicted.

"Great, but he never said what he would do with us."

"But we saved that guy. He owes us or something. Maybe they'll send us back." she suggested hopefully.

"Ugh!"

"What?"

"There's no way out of this! Even if they send us back, what's to say someone else won't take us again?" Snow pointed out.

"So why is it bad that I was flirting again?" Tara asked as Snow put her hands on her face and fell back on the bed.

"Forget it." Snow said, muffled through her hands. Tara's mouth formed a big 'o' and she had a look of playful accusation in her eyes.

"You like him, don't you?" Tara accused as Snow's hands flew from her face and she sat up straight as a rod and faced Tara.

"I do not _like_ him." she sneered.

"Mm-hm." Tara said skeptically.

"Whatever. He said we didn't remember him so we must have seen him before. Someone from the Aboveground." Snow wondered aloud.

"I think we'd remember if someone's name was 'Ruhtra.'" Tara said.

"Well, obviously. So he must have changed his name." Snow concluded as she stood and paced the room. "So it's someone we've both seen, brown hair, blue eyes. That shouldn't leave a lot of people considering I've met like five people you know too and most of them were girls so that leaves..." she trailed off as her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped in horror. She turned to Tara to see the same look on her face.

"Arthur!" they both shouted, disgusted.

"You flirted with him!" Snow exclaimed, pointing at Tara accusingly who buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Ew!" she said through hands.

"We have to get out of here." Snow decided as she started pacing again.

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't want anything to do with Arthur!" she said.

"He said he didn't want to betrothe you to anyone." Tara pointed out.

"At the moment! He said at the moment! People from down here twist words all the time! He also said to anyone. He might think that he doesn't qualify as 'anyone.' And even if he doesn't betrothe me he could make me court him or something! I won't, Tara!" she insisted.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Tara agreed as they proceeded toward the door.

"Going somewhere?" Jareth asked, blocking the doorway.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had major writers block and this is what I got from it. Well, writers block on this story. ;) It's a bit of a cliffhanger and that's probably not the best idea on my part because the laptop I write on belongs to my school and I have to send it back very soon so I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry! But I'll probably find a way anyway. Please review! It helps me keep writing! ;)**


End file.
